Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to the generation and distribution of instructional content, and specifically to the provision of such content on mobile devices.
Description of the Related Art
Mobile entertainment and communication devices that can be used for text editing, photograph capture, GPS localization, orientation sensing, audio recording, and video capture are now ubiquitous. These platforms serve as the end points of content distribution systems that disseminate said content from a central server to the mobile devices.
The creation of multimedia instructional content has involved, generally, a multi-step process. First, the creator of the instructional content plans one or more sessions for creating multimedia content, capturing the multimedia content using still cameras, video cameras, and the like, or otherwise obtaining the multimedia content. Second, the multimedia content is captured or otherwise obtained in accordance with the plan. Third, after the multimedia content is largely captured, the content is edited to have a specific format or higher production quality.